butting heads
by StarryEyedDreamer6
Summary: They could've been great friends, if things had been different.


**This is my first, and probably my last, foray into Switched At Birth fanfiction. While I like the show, I've never really felt like I _needed _to watch another episode, and although I love most of the characters, I just don't like Daphne that much, and it's affecting my view of the show.**

**I've had the idea for this for months now, starting with the summary, and although a little short, I really kind of like this. I've been looking for something like this on this fanfiction page, but i haven't found anything similar.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Switched at Birth!**

All Daphne wanted was to be free. Free from the obstacles of being deaf. Free from worrying about her (non-biological) mother. Free from all of the pressure that's been heaped onto her since her father had left. She hated him for that, even as a little girl. Because, while he was living it up somewhere, her (fake) mother was crying, and drinking, and slowly wasting away. And Daphne was the one who had to hold her up.

Again and again and again.

No wonder she was so tired all the time.

When she and her (not real) mom moved into the perfect world of her _real_ family, she thought her troubles would be over. Then she met Bay. Bay _Kennish_.

Who had everything she wanted and a little extra.

As much as she tried to be nice (who knew how long they'd be living together?), Bay's constant negative, needy attitude got on her nerves.

Because she always got what she wanted, no matter what the price.

And this time, the price was Daphne's friendship. But Bay never wanted that in the first place. _She was a free spirit, just like her (real) mother._

But Daphne endured, because she was a good girl, and good girls didn't throw fits or get bad grades or be loud when mommy's drinking.

(But that was a long time ago.)

Bay always knew she was different. (She was known as the black sheep of the family, both figuratively _and _literally.) While other kids were playing soccer and watching TV, she was drawing and painting and looking. She didn't need to be told she wasn't normal. She craves attention and love and people who aren't too busy and who don't pat her head and tell her to go away, they're in an important business deal, when she's lonely.

She didn't need them anyway.

When she's six, she paints all over the walls of their home using paint cans she found in the garage. She experiments with colors, shapes, mixing. She loves it. Too bad everyone else didn't. (But this was what made her happy, and she wasn't giving it up.) Not many share her passion for art, and even less understand her, (what can she say, she's an enigma.) and she doesn't have many friends, but it doesn't bother her. Not on the outside.

She'll take all that she can get, though.

When she finds out that she actually isn't her (non-biological) parent's daughter, her heart sinks, but the smile stays on her face. _After all, she never quite fit into their little dynamic._

When she sees Daphne, she immediately dislikes her. Because she looks just like her (not real) mom, and she's so sugary sweet it makes her sick. And she's _deaf._ How can Bay compete with that?

She just knows Daphne is going to steal her family away. But she isn't letting go without a fight.

Time goes on, both of them grasping for all of the love they can get. From their families, their friends, boyfriends…. The list goes on.

It's surprising how easy it is to be indifferent to someone else when you're living right next to each other.

But it's convenient, and easy, and although they have their rough spots, it's okay.

But Bay's still sick of how everyone (_everyone)_ immediately loves dear deaf Daphne, and Daphne can't stand how Bay gets everything she wants, but that's okay.

Because forever butting heads isn't the worst relationship to have.

**Whaddya think? And btw, the underlined parenthesized (non-biological) and words like that represent the similar mindsets of the two.**

**Please review! And if you like the tv show Victorious or House of Anubis, check out my other fanfictions!**


End file.
